Ered Luin
Gloinrender 1389865296.jpg Game 2014-12-17 19-53-50-873.jpg Filirender 1390330361.jpg Eredluinguardianupgrade 1450462760.jpg Eredluinbowmen 1450462202.jpg ELUnburntEdain.jpg Elspearmenedain 1450349614.jpg Elguardiansedain 1450309998.jpg Eldwarvesedain 1450309034.jpg Elbanneredain 1450572293.jpg Dwalinrender 1390650409.jpg Dorirender 1390058208.jpg Df7prbfh.jpg Bomburrender 1389956457.jpg Bofurrender 1389718256.jpg Bard.jpg Balinrender 1389633417.jpg 4p1splash 1432918385.jpg Veterans2 1452194414.jpg Veterans1 1452194352.jpg Thorintravel 1436432688.jpg Orirender 1389808469.jpg Oinrender 1390331202.jpg Noriimageneu 1389718204.jpg Men of Lake-town.jpg Kingthorin 1436432681.jpg Kili.jpg Zwergenzitadelle 1387115900.jpg Sshot0005 1385920083.jpg Sshot0003 1385920068.jpg The Dwarves have a massive angular fortress to provide a high number of extensions. The peculiarity of the faction is defined by a leading realm selection: Erebor, Iron Hills, or Ered Luin. The focus depends on the leading realm. The fortress offers a number of 7 building plots, with 2 more available after researching an upgrade. In addition to a large number of unit upgrades, the Dwarves have three different sources of raw materials: wood, ore and stone. On camp maps, the Dwarves have a hexagonal ring of walls with a small opening. The focus of the units is on infantry that can be enlisted in a plethora of different variations. On settlements, The Unburnt can leave for Khazad-dûm, returning as seasoned Veterans. Strategic Points Castle The castle is a heavily equipped stronghold with walls, defense plots in the base and a gate. The player can unlock additional defense plots by purchasing a defense plot upgrade at the Stonemason. It has 7 building plots and 4 defense plots. Camp The camp has high walls with a single output. The walls, however, cannot gain defense upgrades, but there are still plots on the inside that can be unlocked with the upgrade. It has 5 plots with 4 defense plots. Outposts Ered Luin can pick between a regular outpost where they can build regular troops or Town Hall, where they can recruit troops from this iconic city. Settlements On settlements Ered Luin can build mineshafts that produce resources, lumber mills which produce wood resources and travel camps where Unburnt can leave for Khazad-Dûm and return as Khazad-Dum Veterans. Buildings Units Naval Units Heroes Thorin Oakenshield Thorin Oakenshield was the grandson of Thror, King Under the Mountain. He led a company of dwarves to the Lonely Mountain to reclaim it from Smaug the Dragon. He reclaimed the mountain, but succomed to dragon sickness. Thorin recovered and led a charge against the goblin armies, where he was killed by their leader. Stats: Lv1 HP:5500/ DMG:420 - Lv10 HP:8211/ DMG:627 Fili Stats: Lv1 HP:1500/ DMG:250 - Lv10 HP:2239/ DMG:373 Kili Stats: Lv1 HP:1500/ DMG:250 - Lv10 HP:2239/ DMG:373 Balin Balin, son of Fundin, was a friend and advisor to Thorin, who joined his company to reclaim the Lonely Mountain. He later led a group of dwarves to retake Moria. However, Balin's forces were overrun and he was killed. Stats:Lv1 HP:3500/ DMG:350 - Lv10 HP:5225/ DMG:523 Dwalin Dwalin was one of Thorin's most loyal supporters and followed him to Erebor. After the Battle of Five Armies, Dwalin lived in the Lonely Mountain under the rule of Dain Ironfoot. Stats: Lv1 HP:4500/ DMG:400 - Lv10 HP:6718/ DMG:597 Bofur Bofur, along with his brother Bombur and cousin Bifur, were companions to Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield and Gandalf on the quest to reclaim Lonely Mountain from the dragon Smaug. Bilbo Baggins Bilbo Baggins was hobbit of Bag End who was hired to be a burglar by Thorin's Company. He traveled with them and found his courage. He also took the One Ring from Gollum's cave and later traveled to the Undying Lands with the other ringbearers in the Fourth Age. Beorn Beorn was Grimbeorn's father, a northman and a skinchanger who could turn into a bear. He helped Thorin's company when they arrived at his home, and later fought in the Battle of Five Armies. He then became chieftain of the Anduin Vales. Gandalf the Grey Gandalf was one of the Istari sent to combat the threat of Sauron in the Third Age. He joined the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, and led the free peoples against Sauron in the War of the Ring. External Buildplots Buildings Units Heroes [[Bard|'Bard the Bowman']] Bard was a descendant of Girion, Lord of Dale, and lived in Lake-town. He killed Smaug with the Black Arrow and later founded the new Kingdom of Dale. He rebuilt Dale and became king. Upgrades Spellbook Upgrades Strategy Ered Luin is a sub-faction of the Dwarves that specializes in the tricky art of speed and flanking. As such, all of their foot-soldiers move faster the more that are clumped together in one place. The special upgrade of Ered-Luin is their sharpened axes, which deals severe damage to people who are hit from behind. There are two ways that Ered-Luin Dwarves can gain the advantage in battle through flanking. You could micro-manage your forces so that they surround the enemy manually, but a less difficult way to flank enemy forces is to simply outnumber them. Outnumbering enemy forces shouldn't be too difficult though, since the Dwarves in general are about optimizing their infantry with upgrades so that they survive longer and can more easily increase in number without depleting. Even so, Ered Luin Dwarves are more about speed than anything, so heal them with the Dwarven Beer spell sparingly, as it slows them down. This sub-faction is modeled heavily after the new kingdom under Thorin Oakenshield, and as such, it features him and other characters from the Hobbit trilogy as hero units. While each of these heroes are pretty tough on their own, they're even more formidable if you assemble all of them together in one place, as their powers and abilities all possess the synergy to work together and help one another. Having every dwarf hero on the battlefield in one place greatly increases the strength of the company, although it's a shame that not all fourteen of Thorin and company can be there at the same time. At least Bilbo is there though, and he makes for a great early-game scout and late-game economy hero with his free treasure troves. The Town Hall is Ered Luin's unique outpost, which resembles the City of Dale after Smaug destroys Erebor and causes the city to dwindle into poverty and decay. It has the same basic function as the Dale Marketplace, in the way of starting out as a singular building that can grow into a small town by purchasing various upgrades. When it grows fully, the small town can produce basic foot-soldiers and Bard the Bowman, a monster-slaying archer that can be of great help when destroying more powerful creeps like cave trolls, barrow wights, and fire drakes. Category:Playable Faction Category:Dwarves Category:Ered Luin Category:Good Faction